


Two of Hearts

by NammiKisulora



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Jonny d'Ville, anyway it's very soft, but he's still shit at communicating it, fortunately brian has had a lot of practice, maybe slightly unsafe cuddles if Jonny was mortal, very brief mention of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NammiKisulora/pseuds/NammiKisulora
Summary: The first time Brian came onto the bridge to find Jonny sprawled in the pilot’s chair, he spent nearly twenty minutes attempting to prod and cajole him to move. The second time he solved the problem by picking Jonny up by the scruff of the neck and bodily hauling him out of room. Now, though? When Brian enters the bridge to see Jonny flopped sideways across the pilot’s seat, he merely rolls his eyes and sits down anyway.Just what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Two of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alderations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/gifts).



> This is completely, entirely, 100 % Alder's fault. So this one is for you! Thank you for the Two of Hearts brainrot ;)

The first time Brian came onto the bridge to find Jonny sprawled  in the pilot’s chair, he spent nearly twenty minutes attempting to prod and cajole him to move. To Brian’s frustration, this had absolutely no effect whatsoever, but when he returned a few hours later, after stomping off to find some less infuriating company, Jonny was gone.

The second time it happened, Brian’s switch was set to EJM, and he solved the problem by picking Jonny up by the scruff of the neck and bodily hauling him out of room and down a handy set of stairs nearby. Then he spent the rest of the  artificial  night peacefully stargazing,  while Jonny sulked somewhere on the other end of the ship while his broken bones healed.

But all of that is centuries behind them, so when Brian enters the bridge to see Jonny flopped sideways  across the pilot’s seat, he merely rolls his eyes and sits down anyway.

“Ooof”, Jonny grunts, as Brian shifts on top of him to get comfortable. At least he had the foresight to lie on his back this time, Brian muses as Jonny wriggles under him. He turns slightly to look down at the increasingly red face leaning on the armrest.

“Comfy?” He brushes his thumb over Jonny’s nose, and is almost tempted to tell him how adorable the way he scrunches it is, now that he’s trapped without any weapons within reach. But that might be pushing it a bit too far, so better not.

“Ngkh. Unk!” Jonny kicks his legs a bit, but Brian just shakes his head and turns his attention towards the controls in front of him. Aurora warned him that they were drawing close to a particularly dense asteroid belt, so he needs to focus that for now. But it proves not to be enough of a challenge to distract him from Jonny’s thrashing, especially not once he manages to free one arm from under Brian’s thigh. Struggling for air, he waves it about, his hand knocking into Brian’s belly with a loud _clonk_. Brian catches it and holds it there, stroking the palm with soothing motions until Jonny’s flailing quiets down.

“Had enough?” he finally asks, when Jonny starts going limp underneath him. Jonny’s hand twitches in his as he forces his eyes open

“Mnmph”, is all he gets out, but along with a tiny bob of his chin that might be a nod it’s all Brian needs. Glancing at the screen just to his left to check there is nothing that requiring his immediate attention, but when there isn’t anything, he gets to his feet, giving Jonny’s hand a squeeze before letting go. Jonny draws a deep, rattling breath the moment Brian’s weight leaves him, and flops over onto his side, almost tumbling out of the pilot’s chair in the process. But instead of taking the chance to scramble away, he catches himself and stays where he is, looking up at Brian with half-closed eyes.

“Fine”, Brian huffs, unable to hold back the smile in his voice. With an exaggerated grunt of effort, he heaves Jonny out of the chair and into his arms before sitting back down, this time with Jonny in his lap. One day, he might try to suggest that Jonny could try to use words for expressing what he wants, of just try sitting down on _him_ first for once, but that would probably just backfire to his detriment. And to be honest? When Jonny nuzzles into his neck with a contented sigh, he thinks he doesn’t mind this after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for kudos and comments <3


End file.
